A Jori New Year
by Charmdfan02
Summary: Tori is having a New Year's party but does Jade want to be there? How does Jade feel about this New Year? A Jori One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious or any of the characters.

**A/N:** Another One-shot. I had a lot of fun writing this one I wanted to write an interesting story for this new year. Hopefully I did it Justice. Well Happy New Year everybody enjoy the story! Don't forget to review if you like it.

**_A Jori New Year_**

(Jade's Pov)

I'm in a New Year's party whoopee-fucking-do. I should have spent New Years alone like every damn year instead I'm here in Vega's house. I know why the hell would I be here? It's not like I want to the gang decided to have a party and they ended up posting it on the slap. Now the everybody on the damn school is here.

I should have said no but Vega looked so hopeful and sad at the same time. Between you and me she looked kind of 'cute' shit I hate that word. I ended up saying yes and now I'm here in a place extremely crowded with a lot of guys trying their luck with me. I knew I should have brought my scissors.

Beck and I decided to stay as friends he has a new girlfriend and I have no one. It's not like I hate that he moved on or anything it's just that it feels weird to see him with someone else. Since our break up all of friends acted the same everyone except Vega.

She has been trying extra hard to become my friend but she's not doing it the same way that she used to hell no. It's so much worse, she texts me all damn day, she calls me every chance that she gets, and this is the weird part she touches me every chance that she gets. I'm not an idiot I know she has a thing for me its damn obvious.

At first I was a little bias of the whole thing. But I'll admit she's not bad-looking. She's gorgeous, I have caught myself looking at her before. So why is it that I haven't said anything? Well its too damn funny to see her suffering but only if its me causing the pain.

The way she blushes when I caught her looking me up and down. The way she sends me this sad look when she sees Cat hugging me, or the pain in her eyes when I tell her that she's annoying.

I like every emotion on her face, even if she is really annoying from time to time. I like how her eyes always seem to have this brightness to them.

"Jade you made it!" By the time that I realize I was already on her room sitting on her bed. She came out of the bathroom it seemed like she just finished getting ready. Even for her own party she takes her sweet time. I find myself looking at her she doesn't look half bad. That dress fits her perfectly.

"No Vega I'm still in my house." I answered back. Even if she looks really hot, and I may have a thing for her. It doesn't get her out of my smart ass comments. If she wants me she has to accept the whole package.

"Jade I don't have time for your smart comments. I'm not going to let you ruin my day." Oh that is another thing that I like about her. She's not afraid to have a verbal fight against me. So different from Beck if we got together we would probably be in each others throats but how incredible would the make up sex be?

Damn control yourself Jade she hasn't even taken me in a date and I would totally jump her or let her jump me. Before my thoughts could go any further Vega started walking away.

That's when I saw the back of her dress, she had her hair to the side and her whole back was exposed. Not only that but I just noticed that her dress was way, way too high.

Before she could make it to the door I pushed her against it. There's no way in hell I'm going to let her go outside with that. All those perverts would be eye fucking her and I know that I would be covered in blood by the end of the day.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Vega?" I ask she was a little taken back by what I just had done.

"Jade what is your problem let me go!" She tried to push me away but I grabbed both of her hands.

"There's no way in hell that I will." I said.

She stopped struggling so I let go of her hands bad mistake. As soon as I let her go she slapped me, she fucking slapped me. It looked like I was not the only one surprised by that action. I could see fear on her eyes but most of all regret. I know she didn't mean it but even if its her there's no way in hell I'm going to let her get away with it.

I decided I would show her just with who she was messing before she had a chance to apologize I kissed her. It was not an innocent or sweet kiss. I kissed her roughly my lips pressed hard against hers, then I bit her bottom lip until I tasted blood. I heard her whimpering.

But I didn't stop I licked her bottom lip before roughly putting my tongue in her mouth. I tasted every part of her mouth, every single inch. I wrestled with her tongue I started pulling back until her tongue escaped her mouth to meet mine.

I took her tongue into my mouth and started sucking gently on her tongue. I heard her moan and I pull back with a smirk on my face.

"I don't want any of those losers to get any ideas with you, I don't care what you wear just don't wear anything too revealing." It looked like she was still on cloud nine as she nodded. I let her go and she slowly made her way to her closet. I opened the door and left.

I made my way to the kitchen and prepared myself a drink. No it wasn't a beer Tori's dad has good taste when it comes to wine.

As I drank my wine I started thinking of how I changed my plans. I was supposed to let Tori confess her undying love to me but instead I made the first move. Fuck I would be pissed of if it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't get her body out of my head.

Oh the things that I could have done to her.

Before my mind could go into any more perverted thoughts I heard everyone yelling.

"Ten, nine" I looked at the clock it was almost twelve o clock.

"Eight, seven" I feel hands go around my waist I tense for a second until I smell that sweet perfume that Vega wears.

"Six, five" I feel her breath on my neck. She kisses my neck then bites it. I bit my lip I tried so hard to not moan but fuck that felt so good. My hand goes to her gorgeous hair and I gently pull it causing her to moan my name.

"Four, three" She stops and I turned around and I put my arms around her neck. I see her wearing this goofy smile. She's probably happy because of the mark that she left.

"Two, one" We meet half way her sweet lips meeting mine. We open our mouths and our tongues meet in a passionate dance. We continue kissing until our lungs finally gave out.

Our foreheads touching, we both had our eyes closed, her lips still so close to mine.

"Happy new year Jade." She answers as she gives me a light peck. I chuckle as I whisper back.

"Happy new year babe." I open my eyes to see a light blush appear on her gorgeous cheeks.

She let's go of me and I already start to miss the contact. She smiles and walks away. She stops in front of the door and says.

"I'm going back to my room." I just looked back at her curiously. Before I could ask her what she meant she starts to talk again.

"Don't you want to see what this new year will give you?" she winks and walks away her hips swaying from side to side.

Oh the year just started but this is officially my favorite year.


End file.
